Hey, what's up?
by SkeletonTree
Summary: James' broken promise.


I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters!

Inspired by viria13's work 'Hey, what's up?' on dA, a bit of James and Lily flufftings.

Please R&R! x

**

* * *

**

**MINISTRY CALLS FOR MUGGLE-BORN REGISTRY**

****

Muggle-borns are now being asked to submit details of their families to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for protection purposes. The Minister for Magic has said:

_"The threat to Muggle-born witches and wizards is becoming increasingly dangerous. At this time, all Muggle-borns should be registered along with their families for protection."_

It has been argued by activist for Muggle Rights, Ramona Deflaw that _'this is a concealed consensus of information that could get into the wrong hands and cause irreparable damage.'_

Conflict has arisen over the amount of protection that will be provided to the unsuspecting families but no such confirmation has been made at this time. The Minister however is adamant that the registry will begin immediately.

Lily was alone at breakfast, as usual. James was still snoring away when she left the Head's dormitory; she decided that he looked too peaceful to wake. The latest edition of the Daily Prophet had been flopped in front of her by Matilda, her barn owl and she had only taken one idle spoonful of her porridge before the spoon hit the bowl with a clatter. The story was indeed difficult to digest, or even process as the fear of war prickled up her neck. It wasn't that she was scared for herself; she was scared for her family who had nothing to do with the war, Lord Voldemort or even her own life. She was estranged with them, never there. She avoided going home for the holidays for their protection. In that time, Petunia had become the golden girl, however spoilt and utterly horrible she was. She wasn't going to register them or herself. They couldn't go through with this, it was just outrageous!

Storming up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, Lily only hoped that Professor McGonagall would be in her office as she tapped frantically at the door. She was panting after half running up the stairs. She didn't know why she'd made it with such haste, panic steered her.

"Miss Evans, what an earth-." The older witch blinked down at her distressed Head Girl under her spectacles as she opened the door.

"Professor! I'm so sorry to interrupt, I just..." She swallowed back her frantic ramblings as McGonagall's eyes travelled to the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, tucked under Lily's arm.

"..You'd better come in." Her tone was soft and dangerous as she stood aside to let her student in. Lily was now hesitant about stepping inside the office. McGonagall moved back behind her large, overbearing desk and Lily felt obliged to enter, shutting the door behind her.

McGonagall's office was stuffy, books piled on every possible surface along with random objects, bewitched and functioning of their own accord. A quill went about its business, marking a large pile of 3rd year homework under the window. Lily took a seat, uncomfortably.

"So, I can assume that you've read the latest proposal by the Ministry?" McGonagall's hands were clasped on the desk in front of her, she looked impassive but her eyes seemed exhausted and a lot older than Lily had really considered the Professor to be.

"Yes, Professor" Lily croaked. She had so much to say and it was a struggle to not let it spill out in a heaped mess of shrill panic.

McGonagall seemed to read Lily's mind as she leant forward slightly, her expression serious as ever. "I know that you're worried about your family, Miss Evans, I can assure you that the Ministry-."

"The Ministry don't care about Muggle-borns! They don't care that we're all terrified for our ignorant families who have no means to defend themselves against Death Eaters!" She had practically shouted this across the desk, slamming the paper against it with frustration.

"Calm down, Miss Evans." McGonagall warned, genuinely surprised at the outburst. "Professor Dumbledore has spoken with the Minister for Magic on this matter. Unfortunately, to no avail, the Minister will not budge."

Lily opened her mouth to say something.

"..And no, before you say anything, the Minister is not under the Imperius Curse." She gave her a meaningful look.

Lily, feeling defeated and small gave a humble nod and rose to her feet. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Professor."

Professor McGonagall let a sigh pass her lips and she too stood up. "Miss Evans, I know that times are hard, especially for Muggle-borns like yourself, but you are safe here at Hogwarts."

"It's not me who I'm worried about, Professor." She looked back at her indignantly, her emerald eyes glazing over with tears of helplessness and frustration. "It's my family."

The Professor watched her star pupil sulk out of the office without another word; she sunk into her chair and heaved a sigh. She too, was helpless.

"Lily!"

She heard her name being called down the corridor but was in too much of a daze to lift her head.

"Lils'!"

She clutched the paper in her arm; he was there, right in front of her. With courage, she lifted her head slowly. He was grinning at her, care-free as ever. James Potter's smile was infectious and even as she was about to burst into tears, she managed a smile up at him. She wouldn't cry.

"You weren't at breakfast; Frank said he saw you on the way up here." His fingers brushed against the curve of her jaw.

"I… came up to speak with the Professor…" She said, dumbly. Her head was in a daze and James' touch did nothing to help. Her eyes welled and she looked away from his gaze. She felt a tear wet her cheek.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, now concerned as his other hand cupped her face, causing her to look back up at him. His thumb brushed at her cheek, wiping the stray tear away.

"It's nothing, its okay." She sniffed, conflicted by the need to remain intact and the urge to bury her head into his chest and cry out all her frustration and anxiety.

"Come on, Lils', no secrets, remember?" His voice seemed to shudder through her, he was gentle and concerned and she never needed him more.

"I feel so helpless. I'm in this world, way over my head and I'm always looking over my shoulder and now they want to compromise my family and… and I…"

James had heard enough, her voice was started to shake as she tried to get out her words. One of his hands moved through her hair to the back of her head where he edged her forward, enveloping her with his other arm. Unable to control herself any longer, she buried her head into his white school shirt and wept. She felt his hand on her back and lips in her hair, clinging to him desperately.

"Its okay, Lily, I'll never let anything happen to you." He murmured for her to hear. He lifted his head a little, affirming himself. "I'll win this war for you."


End file.
